1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to electronic device management systems and methods, and particularly to a system and method for payment using a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A credit card is part of a system of payments named after the small plastic card issued to consumers. It is a card entitling its cardholder to buy goods and services based on the cardholder's promise to pay for these goods and services. The issuer of the credit card grants a line of credit to the cardholder from which the cardholder can borrow money for payment to a merchant. However, if a cardholder may forget where he/she left the credit card is deposited, then the cardholder cannot use the credit card for payment.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.